Darquesse
Darquesse is the ultimate antagonist of the Skulduggery Pleasant series, created by Derek Landy. She is used by Lord Ghetsis Lore The True Name of Valkyrie Cain, Darquesse is the entity who has been prophesied to end the world in the Skulduggery Pleasant series. Seen in the visions of many psychics, she was a major antagonist in the series. History in RPG wiki The First Encounter Detected on the uninhabited barren planet called Nentan, in the vision of a member of the Dark Council, the council member perturbed by the strange resonance of energy that was similar yet not the dark side of the Force and he sent the Sith Lord (Darth Fovos) and the Enforcer of their temple to investigate the presence. The investigation soon escalated into conflict and despite their attempts, the sheer abilities of Darquesse forced them to retreat and communicate with the council for aid. A combined Force Storm was soon created to raze the planet she was on in an attempt to destroy her as the two made their escape, yet she too escaped the planet, teleporting away. Conflict on Earth Soon, the entity came upon the planet Earth in the main RPverse and commenced an assault in her usual childlike demeanour. The first city to be attacked was New York and it was there where she came into conflict with the being known as the "Rogue Hunter". The Rogue Hunter displayed inhuman marksmanship and wits, attempting to overwhelm her and surprise her with his usage of chaos energy and modified firearms. However, given the abilities of an entity who was the True Name of a sorcerer, and had long been severed from her, rounds were disintegrated, transmuted and deflected as she played with the Rogue Hunter. In the end, she managed to "read" and acquire the chaos energy he had been using and left the vicinity, having grown bored. Her current whereabouts are unknown. Encounter with Neo Bagan Sensing the strange energies resonating from artificial Kaiju, she sought him out intrigued by the resonance of unstable energies within him. She found his nature of existence, interesting while he gifted her a portion of his energy which she divided, examining its components. On that day, a potential alliance bloomed. Personality While retaining the core behaviour and principals of Valkyrie Cain(witty, sarcastic, frequently joking and bantering in life-or-death situations), Darquesse is simply a darker version of her and not a separate entity (though later severed from her) and so these traits are greatly twisted. Her witty and sarcastic personality becomes cruel and malicious rather than playful. She relishes in causing and feeling pain and violence, and is constantly seeking opponents who can actually challenge her. However, it has been noted that Darquesse is not inherently evil - simply cold, uncaring, and above all curious in regards to her abilities and their limits. She is willing to ally herself with those who would usually be opposed to her if the situation called for it, valuing self-preservation above all else. Abilities True Name/Magic- '''As the True Name of Valkyrie Cain, Darquesse wields the true, pure form of magic with no filter and is capable of many things. The versatility of it will be described in the other abilities below. '''Clairvoyance- '''Darquesse is capable of seeing into the future if she wishes with her clairvoyance. However she has also used it to see the atomic structure of things including particles in the air, composition of energies/magic etc and even the souls/consciousness of other entities. '''Soul Manipulation- As Darquesse, she was able to absorb and erase a Remnant (malevolent evil spirits from Skulduggery Pleasant universe) when it was inside Valkyrie who she shared a body with at that time. She was able to see the life force/souls of other entities and tear them out en masse even on the scales of cities and more. Her most terrifying ability however is her capability of snuffing out souls/consciousness which she has displayed in the books. Energy Manipulation- '''Gaining experience with her true magic, she was capable of manipulating and destroying energy, the latter which is not logically possible as it defies the laws of physics. She has used her energy as projectiles, absorbed and redirected energy in the series and more.She can also unleash true magic as energy with devastating effects, having caused ground zero scales of attacks to extinction levels in the visions. '''Superhuman characteristics- '''As she grew more experienced, she was able to increase her own physical characteristics in a short span of time, adapting to what came to her. For instance, in the series she learned how to increase her durability to the point she could tank nuclear strikes. However this is not the limit for her adaptation. Another example was her reflexes which she increased to the point she could see bullets in slow motion. She has further potential to grow from that. '''Regeneration- '''Darquesse has displayed immense regeneration coupled with immortality, being able to regrow limbs and organs. It is theorized that destroying her brain would kill her though this was contradicted when she possessed another vessel after the destruction of her previous body. '''Immortality- '''Darquesse possesses immortality on a large scale, being able to exist as an essence beyond physical death, capable of possession. Other aspects of her immortality include her immense regeneration where she could still heal her body and move it even with her head severed.* '''Matter Manipulation/Erasure- '''Darquesse is capable of seeing the composition and matter that makes up all things and learn from it to mimic the composition or transmute and scatter the individual atoms. However she is capable of erasing said matter with her black flames. '''Elemental Powers- Capable of manipulating elements to immense scales. Necromancy- '''It increases in power, the more death in the vicinity. Comes in the form of manipulating shadows and souls, even being able to resurrect entities in a healthy state with their soul and memories. '''Evolution/Adaptation- '''The abilities seen here were developed through her adaptation/evolution through self-learning and battles. Another example was when she learned how to breathe in space and fly through it. This is also how she gained the ability to wield chaos energy after her battle with the Rogue Hunter. '''Telekinesis- '''She has displayed power telekinetic capabilities such as tearing apart an army of mages and Warlocks using her telekinetic powers. '''Telepathy and Mind Control- Another branch of True Magic, she is capable of telepathic communication and psychic attacks Teleportation/Dimensional Shunting- She has yet to show limits for her teleportation, being able to even teleport into other dimensions the moment she read their wavelength. However, linear distance may be an unexplored limit. '''Other Abilities- '''It is unknown what branch this falls under but she can nullifying sensations such as pain,emotions and also generate them. In the series, she was able to cause someone to experience pain 23 hours a day for the rest of his life. Trivia * She is a canon character from the Skulduggery Pleasant series., written by the author; Derek Landy. Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Magic User Category:Extinction Tier Category:Female Category:Role-Play Characters